Cloudy Gets Grounded On No Nut November
Transcript Four: Cloudy, you've been a really bad boy today! Cloudy: But Four! Easter is on Sunday April 16th, and I want some Easter Candy! Four: I DON’T CARE! I am going to give you a note! (gives the note to Cloudy) Cloudy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not a note! Four: Now go to detention until 4:00 PM! (at detention) Seven: Welcome to detention! You will not talk, sleep, hum, eat or drink, chew gum, play on the computer, watch videos, water or restroom breaks, listen to music, make faces, whistle, scream & yell, and absolutely no more burping or farting! You will stay here until 4:00 PM! (at 4:00 PM, when Cloudy got home) Cloud Cat: Cloudy, how dare you got a note and went to detention! That does it! now through this, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 2 hundred million years! Cloudy: But Daddy and Mommy! Easter is on Sunday April 16th, and I want some Easter Candy! Cloudette: We Don’t Care, and as a punishment for being a really bad boy today, we‘re going to call the Easter Bunny not to give you any candy this year! Cloudy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no! No please! I want some Easter Candy! Cloud Cat: We Don’t Care! Now go upstairs to your bedroom THIS FUCKING INSTANT! Cloudy; (runs upstairs to his bedroom) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (on Easter Sunday Morning) Cloudy: Hooray! It's officially Easter Sunday Morning! I'm now going to see if the Easter Bunny has left me any candy! (Meanwhile, at the living room) Cloudy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no! The Easter Bunny didn't give me any Easter Candy! Cloud Cat: Yes Cloudy! We just called the Easter Bunny to not to give you any candy this year! Cloudette: But, however, we got you some Easter Presents! Cloudy: Really? Cloud Cat: Yep, they're in the kitchen! Cloudy: (runs to the kitchen) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (By the time, at the kitchen) Cloudy: WHY?! Those aren’t my presents! What did you TWO give for me? Cloudette: We've got you some Hilltop Hospital, Max & Ruby, PB&J Otter, Shiny Show, Blue’s Clues, Yo Gabba Gabba, Wonder Pets, Curious George, Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, PAW Patrol, Shimmer & Shine, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, The Backyardigans, Jack’s Big Music Show, Dinosaur Train, Peg + Cat, Little Einsteins, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD's! Those are the TV shows you'll watch for the rest of your life! Cloud Cat: We also got you some educational video games including Reader Rabbit, Big Brain Academy, Smarty Pants, LeapFrog, and all other educational video games! Those are the other video games you'll play for the rest of your life! Cloudy: No, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cloudy: I dumb hate Hilltop Hospital, Max & Ruby, PB&J Otter, The Shiny Show, Blue’s Clues, Yo Gabba Gabba, Wonder Pets, Curious George, Daniel Tiger’s Neighorhood, PAW Patrol, Shimmer & Shine, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, The Backyardigans, Jack’s Big Music Show, Dinosaur Train, Peg + Cat, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and the others!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cloud Cat: WE DON’T CARE! Those are the TV shows and video games you'll be playing for the rest of your life! Cloudette: Normally we'll say, "Go Upstairs To Your Bedroom THIS INSTANT" But instead, "Start Watching Those TV Shows & Start Playing Those Educational Video Games THIS INSTANT! Or You'll Be Grounded For SUPER SERENITY!" (By the time, at Cloudy’s bedroom) Cloudy: Boy, it looks like I have to start watching those FUCKING baby DVD’s and start playing my educational video games for the rest of my life! Cloudy: This is the horrible Easter ever in my entire life! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The End!) (BABY TV SHOWS STINK) Category:Cloudy Gets Grounded Season 1